peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles)
Show ; Name *Jakki Brambles Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-04-07 ; Comments *Peel Is Brambles #3. *(K) The third Peel lunchtime show from April 1993, if truth be told I think not quite so ripping as Monday's and Tuesday's shows (despite yet another roaring start), and the crummy parts of the playlist start to click in with a vengeance thanks to 'heavy rotation'; but, well, still ok overall. Sessions n/a Tracklisting (part 1) *Members: Sound Of The Suburbs (single) Virgin *Cutty Ranks: Limb By Limb (single) Fashion *Whitney Houston: I'm Every Woman (single) *Jeff Mills: Phase 4 (EP - Waveform Transmission Volume 1, double 12 inch) Tresor *Stupids: Heard It All Before (EP - Peel Session) Strange Fruit *Aerosmith: Living On The Edge *PJ Harvey: Rid Of Me (LP - Rid Of Me) Island *Wawali Bonane et Génération Soukouss: Bayaya (LP - Enzenzé http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50YJHZUewvg) *Ugly Kid Joe: Cats In The Cradles (single) Mercury *Sheena Easton: 9 To Five (single) *Camille Howard: X-Temporaneous Boogie (CD - Speciality Legends of Boogie-Woogie) Speciality *Sunscream: Pressure Us (single) Sony (news) (part 2) *Arrested Development: Tennessee (single) Chrysalis *Sonic Youth: Sugar Kane (Short and Sweet Version) (single) Geffen *Billy Bragg: A New England (Peel session) *Bob Harris (standing in for Johnnie Walker): trailer *Marxman: Father Like Son (LP - 33 Revolutions per Minute) Talkin' Loud *Peel trails the Radio Listeners' Top 100 album Chart on Easter Monday *David Bowie: Black Tie White Noise (single) Arista/BMG *David Bowie: Fame (LP - Young Americans) RCA *Franz Beckenbauer: Du Allein (LP - Bend It '92) Exotica *Lenny Kravitz: Are You Gonna Go My Way? (single) *Man Ezeke hits Nottingham and 'interviews' Oui 3 and Perception *Oui 3: Arms of Solitude (single) MCA *Unknown Structure: Repitcher (EP - Monotraxx) Sapho *East 17: Slow It Down (single) London (part3) *Mickey Lee Lane: Tutti Frutti (single) Mala *Teenage Fanclub: God Knows It's True (Peel session) *Apache Indian: Chok There (single) Island (news) *Fall: Kimble (EP - Peel Session) Strange Fruit *Gloria Estefan: Go Away (single) Epic For one day only, the "New Nirvana" slot is replaced by the "New Pixies" *Moth Macabre: All Great Architects Are Dead (LP - Moth Macabre) Interscope *Queen with George Michael: Somebody To Love (EP - Five Live) Parlophone *It's Immaterial: A Gigantic Raft (In The Philippines) (single) Eternal (traffic news) *Cybersonik: Machine Gun (12" single) Probe *The Frank & Walters: Fashion Crisis Hits New York (single) Go! Discs *Snow: Informer (single) East West End of Peel show - handover to Gary Davies. *REM: Losing My Religion (single) Warner Bros File ;Name *a) Peel at Lunchtime #3, 1993-04-07a 12.45-1.30pm.mp3 *b) Peel at Lunchtime #3, 1993-04-07b 1.30-2.15pm.mp3 *c) Peel at Lunchtime #3, 1993-04-07c 2.15-3pm.mp3 *d) 1993-04-07 Jakki Brambles BBC Radio 1 (John Peel).mp3 *e) 1993-04-07 Peel Is Brambles L425 L426 L427 ;Length *a) 00:47:23 *b) 00:47:35 *c) 00:46:51 *d) 02:21:35 *e) 02:11:29 ;Other *a)-c) Shared via Peel Mailing List Thanks to K! No longer available in this format. *d) Re-edit into a single file: many thanks to Bill. *e) Created from L425 L426 & L427 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB. Missing start of first track and news ;Available *Mooo *e) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Is Jakki Brambles Category:SL Tapes